Blind Sighted
by Youkai Hime90
Summary: And she finally saw him. Tidus x Selphie.


**Author's Note**

Youkai Hime90: Um…I edited and revised it.

**Disclaimer: There's no way I own KH.** **I do not make any profit from this. I'm simply using them for my own sick and twisted purposes.**

'thought'

_flashbacks_

Blind Sighted

_By: Youkai Hime90_

He had been there all along but she just hadn't _seen_ it.

She hadn't noticed the longing glances he'd send her way, or when his cheekbones would flush a rosy hue whenever she teased him, or the hurt expression in his eyes when she unknowingly broke his heart again and again.

No.

Because Selphie hadn't_ wanted_ to see it. Back when she'd been in love with romance novels and stories of true love and knights saving damsels in distress she had fallen absolutely in love with the idea of having her own prince sweep her off her feet. Failing to realize that her true prince charming had been right in front of her under her very nose, she had looked to Sora to be her knight in shining armor.

"_Why do you bother trying?" Tidus shouted at her angrily._

_Hurt, Selphie wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "Who do you think you are! I love Sora! You don't even know what love is! You've never had your heart broken time and time again because the one you love doesn't even know you exist!"_

_Pain flashed across Tidus' stormy blue eyes and for the briefest of moments Selphie could've sworn she'd seen tears. _

"_Yes, I do," he whispered. Head bowed, he brushed past her._

Selphie stood quietly, peeking out from behind a palm tree. She bit her bottom lip as she watched Tidus walk down the beach wiping his eyes. He paused and looked over his shoulder, and she froze, momentarily forgetting to breathe when he stared straight at her.

A sigh of relief spilled from her lips when she realized Tidus hadn't seen her and she watched as he waded out into the ocean, staring off into the distance. Then, a sparkle of silver caught her eye and Selphie watched as Tidus attempted to catch a fish, water sloshing everywhere and arms flailing until finally he'd caught it. He beamed in triumph before sadness flickered in his stormy blue eyes once again, a bittersweet smile curling his lips.

"Selphie…"

And as he stood there, alone and sad Selphie was overwhelmed by the tidal wave of emotions that hit her, leaving her shaking and trembling with realization.

'I-I love him…'

Selphie realized she absolutely loved the way his beautiful eyes lit up with satisfaction once he'd reached his goal, and she loved his golden spiky hair. She loved his goofy smile and the warm look in his sapphire orbs whenever he stared at her as if she were the center of his universe. To put it simply, Selphie loved_ him_.

She would do anything to wipe that sad look off his face and bring back the familiar bright smile she was so accustomed to seeing everyday. The same loving smile that had kept her going when she was sad and had felt her world would crumble. The same smile that had driven away her demons with its brilliant light and had brought Selphie back when she'd come to the conclusion that Sora loved Kairi.

Selphie stepped forward, frame trembling and called out to him in a desperate shrill voice she didn't even recognize.

"TIDUS!"

And she didn't care how she'd sounded when Tidus had spun around, a confused expression on his boyishly handsome features as he stared back at her. For a moment, Selphie simply watched as the sea breeze played with his golden hair, his tanned skin seeming to give off a bronze glow as his large ocean blue eyes gazed back at her confusedly. She took a shaky, deep breath as she watched the sun set behind him, the sky a haze of colors.

It was beautiful; there were oranges and yellows directly above him like a mountain peak, then pink and eventually a broad range of purples darkening gradually until finally becoming a dark navy blue. The first stars were beginning to appear and twinkled slightly in the distance, their soft light outlining the silhouette of his body, leaving her body shaky as jello.

'He's so handsome…'

Tidus smiled slightly and she smiled as well. His voice came out shaky and strained.

"I-I'm…I mean…I…" he stopped, not knowing what to say. An audible splash broke him out of his reverie and Selphie watched with a quiet smile as Tidus groaned as he smacked his forehead.

"Aww man! That took me forever to catch!" He sighed exasperatedly as he turned to watch the silver fish swim away, "oh well there goes dinner." His shoulders slumped and he slowly raised his crestfallen gaze to see what Selphie wanted.

'I'm such a jerk.' He thought, sighing quietly. He looked up, and his eyes widened considerably upon spotting the brunette racing towards him.

'What the-'

"Ooomph!"

Tidus yelped as Selphie caught him momentarily off guard, knocking him flat back into the shallow ocean water. She pulled herself over him, leaning down, hands on either side of his head, a pleasant smile on her features. Her emerald eyes gleamed with mischief. She looked rather pleased with herself the young boy thought wryly.

"I've caught you!" she exclaimed in a sweet, sing-song voice.

Tidus was at a loss for words. He remained silent as he gazed up at Selphie bewilderedly. He wiggled beneath her, his hands going to her waist to get the brunette off of him. Despite her diminutive, petite size she didn't budge an inch. Selphie smiled as she pinned his hands by his sides. Exhausted with his struggles that had gotten him nowhere, Tidus finally settled with merely gazing up at her, confusion written across his face.

She panted above him slightly, from the effort of 'capturing' him as she'd put it. Her chest rose with each breath she took and Tidus blushed. Her brown tresses were wet and hung around her shoulders, some of the silky wisps of hair clinging to her cheek and brow. Jade orbs shined with triumph. For awhile, there was only the sound of the crashing waves on the ocean, and an occasional gull's cry. Finally, Tidus spoke. His cheeks flushed an even darker shade of red.

"Selphie what-what are you DOING? Have you lost your MIND?"

The brunette's playful green gaze dimmed and something akin to regret and sadness filled the jade depths of her eyes. "I'm sorry." Her voice had lost its teasing lilt and instead had been replaced by a more solemn, quiet tone.

"For…for what?"

"For not realizing sooner."

"What?" His voice was strained.

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "I'm-I'm just so stupid you know? Anyway I…I…" she trailed off uncertainly then inhaled sharply before continuing, "…I love you too." Her eyes brimmed with tears and she glanced away before gazing into his eyes.

Emerald met Sapphire.

Tidus felt his heart begin to pound in his chest and he inhaled deeply. The way she was looking at him reminded him of the way she used to stare at Sora.

But somehow…this was different.

"Selphie…I love you..."

She lowered her head, smiling warmly down at him, before pressing her soft lips against his.


End file.
